


Yamaguchi's fanboys

by yamaguuuuuuuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, and tsukki does not approve, and we even have some oikiwa hitting yama, bacially it's a yamaguchi centric fic, cause GOD DAMN, i add more tags later, just cause, kagehina being fanboys, keep your expections low, my first fic for this fandom, ready?, the world needs more jealous tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguuuuuuuchi/pseuds/yamaguuuuuuuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not offten that Yamaguchi gets attention, so what happens when he gets some from the King and his village idiot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi's fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, keep your expectations low  
> ((Woah the title is long))

"Nice serve Yamaguchi!"


End file.
